firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Joker, The
Character Type Possibly Major Character, Extra Boss-grade unrestrained Status Dead, along with Red himself. Appearance Possessing Red: Red's dark energy reacts oddly to the Joker's control, shrouding half of red's body and leaving the other half entirely. This results in Red looking like he's exactly half-black, half-red, and furthermore making it look like Red has two stalks, part of what gives the Joker its name. The eyes (which both glow) are inversely colored to each half: red eye on the black half, and black on the red half. Pretty much always wearing a psychotic grin. Mindscape: The Joker shows just how much it's merely an entity in Red's mind here. It may appear as a black cloud with a red, grinning eyes and mouth superimposed across it. May solidify into a shape roughly like how it looks when possessing Red, only a little blurry. The grin is unchanged. Either form has an interesting, almost comical but nonetheless very eerie appearance; laughing will be the last thing on anyone's mind when confronted with the Joker. Powers All of Red's abilities only handled with at least 5 times more efficency and cold precision. The Joker can do some things that would over-strain Red's abilities, and yet it is perfectly capable of pulling them all off, repeatedly. Its fighting style and additional abilities tend to strain the opponent's state of mind and can literally drive someone insane, from spontaniously splitting into two that attack in sync with each other (complicating attempts to defend), to wildly bounding off the air itself and in general, being intensely unpredictable. Being that it is the embodiment of Red killer instincts and the personification of his Blood Flare's bloodlust, it takes control the moment Red's Blood Flare ability kicks in. Weaknesses Very little at all. It is reliant on Red's survival; if Red dies, it ceases to exist too. Is as vulnerable to physical harm as anyone else, the challenge is hitting the Joker. Resistances Too fast for most ranged attackers to even shoot at, or even get in a shot. Immunities Mental attack will invaribly backfire as anyone so foolish will be introduced to the Joker's completely-off-the-map-insanity state of mind, likely tipping them off the deep end as well. Dark and shadow also has no effect whatsoever. Red's immunity to heat in all forms also protects it outside of mindscape. Personality Don't get me started. Basically Red, in a state of utter, psychotic insanity. It may act calm at times before it attacks but the Joker is almost never at peace (heck, it doesn't even know the word). It likes when Red embraces his violent nature of course (since it is his violent nature). It is everything dark, demonic, and lethal about Red. His dark side as it were. Giggles and chuckles at various things in an undeniably creepy way. As disturbing as it is to consider, this may be Red's true personality, driven to madness by Jack's hellish training montage. Themes Vs. Red: Showdown Vs. Omega (Megaman Zero 3) Vs. anyone else: Vs. Drawcia Soul (Kirby: Canvas Curse) Tropes Superpowered Evil Side, Giggling Villain, Chaotic Evil, Laughing Mad, Freak Out (the result of one), Slasher Smile (a permanent one), Evil Laugh/giggle, The Hyena, Frozen Face, High Octane Nightmare Fuel (that's the intention anyways), Split Personality, Split Personality Takeover Trivia I like dark sides for some reason, which led to me making this little freak of nature. Believe it or not, it's not based on Batman's Joker, okay? Actually, it's manic-nature probably more based on Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow-self (from Bleach). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Boss Characters Category:Bloodseed Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Dead Characters